


Some Sort of Growth

by fxvixen



Series: Seijoh 4 Week Jan. 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Swearing, close enough right?, it's the child/parent prompt, seriously brace yourself for some cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: “Watcha got there Hajime?” Takahiro asks, grinning.Issei is closest and peers into Hajime’s arms. “It appears to be some sort of growth, ‘Hiro.”Hajime grins despite the effort to hold it back, and moves a chair with one hand to sit by them.“It’s my sister’s kid, so knock it off.”





	

“Here, Hajime, will you hold him? I’ve gotta help dad with the grill before he ruins the food.”

Hajime suddenly has his sister’s baby thrust into his arms. “Uh, yeah, ok,” he says to her back already disappearing outside. He shifts the baby to sit more comfortably in his arms and continues on his path to find his boyfriends.

Hajime shuffles between several groups of bodies on his way to the dining room. He tries to move quickly enough not to get caught with the cute little baby and have everyone in his family descend on him, making it impossible to ever reach the table.

When he gets to them, Takahiro, Tooru and Issei are crowded close together at one end of the table, talking in low voices to each other, and not really attempting to interact with anyone else. Hajime doesn’t worry though, that’s how it’s been the past couple reunions that they’ve been to. He’s not really sure what the rest of the family think of them, honestly. Maybe they’ve guessed that their relationship is something complicated. Maybe they’ve guessed that Hajime pities his roommates and brings them to eat a good meal for once in their life.

Whatever they think, they’ve never had any problems with it. The three of them keep to themselves with Hajime acting as the bridge between the worlds.

As Hajime catches sight of them, he’s quickly reminded how grateful he is that they come to this with him. Hajime’s family is extremely important to him, as are these reunions, and it makes them all the more special to share it with them. That they put up with it without a bit of complaint always makes his chest tight.

They look up at him as he walks up.

“Watcha got there Hajime?” Takahiro asks, grinning.

Issei is closest and peers into Hajime’s arms. “It appears to be some sort of growth, ‘Hiro.”

Hajime grins despite the effort to hold it back, and moves a chair with one hand to sit by them.

“It’s my sister’s kid, so knock it off.”

Tooru drapes himself over a shoulder and looks down at the baby’s face.

“It’s kind of lumpy, isn’t it.”

Hajime tries to shrug him off. “Screw off, Shittykawa.”

Tooru gasps and clings on. “That language! Around a child Iwa-chan, how could you?”

Hajime rolls his eyes, but then focuses on the baby. “He can’t actually understand me, idiot.” His voice drops to a fond tone, when he catches the baby’s eyes. He coos at him softly, “That’s right. You can’t understand me, can you? Tell that stupid Tooru~”

Tooru squawks.

Issei whistles. “That may just be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you mean grossest,” Takahiro snickers, leaning back in his chair.

Hajime sees Issei glance at him and smile brightly, “No, I definitely mean the cutest.” Issei scoots his chair closer to look closer at the baby.

“Iwa-chan, can I hold it??” Tooru reaches to take the baby from Hajime, and pulls at it’s small clothes.

Hajime leans away a little, curling around him. “No way, idiot. Remember last time you held a baby?”

Tooru pouts and whines out, “Ha-ji-meeee, that baby was  _ thrust _ into my arms! When it was crying and kicking! It’s a wonder I got to you before anything worse happened.”

Issei laughs. “What _did_ happen?”

Hajime plays with the baby’s fingers while he answers. “When I found him, he was holding a screaming baby upside down. Luckily it was old enough that there was no damage but,  _ god _ was I freaked.”

Issei and Takahiro laugh, and Tooru pouts some more, frowning hard.

“C’mooon, Iwa-chan! Give me a chance…”

Hajime makes the mistake of looking at Tooru. He’s looking at Hajime with his big shining innocent eyes, and he’s so beautiful and tempting that of course Hajime can’t help but want to give him  _ exactly _ what he wants. 

Hajime groans. “Alright, but  _ be careful _ .” He gently transfers the baby into Tooru’s arms, and he struggles not to take it back immediately when Tooru bobbles it’s head a bit. But Tooru rights it and sets him partially on his legs to help keep him steady. 

“You say that like you won’t be right there in case anything goes wrong,” Tooru cheeks.

As soon as Tooru has everything under control, he takes a good look at the baby, and Hajime watches as his face slides from satisfaction into something else. Something soft. Tooru, too, plays with their fingers and he brushes a hand through his dusting of hair. 

Then he pokes the baby in his chubby little cheek. 

“Hey, idiot,” Hajime starts, but Issei rests a hand on his leg. Hajime looks up to see him looking at Tooru with the softest smile he’s ever seen. He looks back to Tooru, and feels his own face slip into something similar when he sees him running a thumb over tiny ears. 

If only Tooru knew how softly they were looking at him. He’d probably try to play it off, Hajime knew, but he’d love it. 

“He’s making a weird face at me.”

“I don’t blame him.”

Before they can say more, the baby gives a little burp, spit coming out onto his own face. 

Tooru and the baby’s face scrunch almost at the same time. 

“Eeeeeww.”

“Gross,” comes Takahiro’s voice. 

Issei grins and snags a napkin from the table and wipes the spit up. “He’s got good taste. How about we see if he’s got the  _ best _ taste. I want a turn.” 

Tooru gratefully passes the baby to Issei, done with the baby adventuring for today. 

Issei’s movements with the baby are a bit awkward, but he manages to wrestle him into a one armed cradle. Immediately he starts talking to it, gently rocking it. 

“Hey there, little man. You had enough of stinky Tooru, didn’t you? Didn’t you~ Yeah, you’re gonna grow up into a real–” He blinks. “Well, I don’t know if you’ll wanna go for guys or girls, but either way, you’ll slay at it. You’ve already got us kissing your feet.” At those words he tips and give his little foot a smooch. “Yeah, you’re gonna be great.”

Hajime want to melt with every sweet word out of Issei’s mouth. 

Issei turns back slightly, looking at Takahiro. “Isn’t he the cutest? Come here, you haven’t had a good look yet.” 

Takahiro is leaned slightly over the table, messing with some of the place settings. He barely looks like he’s acknowledging Issei when he talks. 

“I’m alright.”

Hajime frowns, really noticing for the first time the little bubble the three of them had been in, while Takahiro had been back there. 

Issei frowns, confused, but continues his gentle rocking. “What? What do you mean?”

“I’m fine here.”

Tooru pipes in. “Do you not like babies, Makki?”

Takahiro stiffens a little, but answers bluntly, “I don’t really like kids in general.”

Issei smiles at him, eyes shining. “You  _ were _ a kid once.”

Takahiro finally looks up, and glares, mouth twisted. “I’m aware, thanks.”

Issei looks taken aback, and Hajime starts to say, “You don’t have to be a–”

Tooru cuts him off. “It’s really not that bad.” He stands up and walks over to him, putting a hand on Takahiro’s shoulder, smiling at him; he’s physically trying to bridge the gap between them. Then Tooru laughs. “I’ve held a baby upside down, Makki, you can’t get much worse than that. If you want to hold him, I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Hajime can’t help but think, of course. Takahiro always pulls back when they’ve hit one of his insecurities. Tooru’s always been the first to notice anyway. Hajime’s quick to add, “Tooru’s also been thrown up on now, so you definitely can’t do worse than him.” 

Tooru whips his head around, crossing his arms. “Iwa-chan! It was only a little spit, I have  _ not _ been thrown up on.”

“Whatever you say.”

Issei scoots closer to Takahiro. “You just wanna take a look? He’s super cute~” He attempts to make his voice sound enticing. 

Takahiro frowns at the baby, but nods and moves to get a better, if still distant, look. 

He’s completely silent. He just looks at him as Issei rocks. Takahiro pulls back after a minute.

Issei asks softly, “You wanna give holding him a try?”

Takahiro scrunches his nose and looks vaguely disgusted but nods slowly. Issei slowly places him in Takahiro’s arms; Takahiro looks like he regrets his decision almost immediately. 

After a few short moments of looking sickly at the baby’s face Hajime can see him start to panic. When Takahiro shakily says, “Um..” Hajime is ready to take his nephew back. Relief takes over Takahiro’s face the moment the baby is away from him. 

Tooru plops sideways across Takahiro’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. “See! It wasn’t that bad! You did better than my first time, at least.”

Takahiro takes a deep breath and then buries his face in Tooru’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me do that again.” 

Tooru rests his cheek on top of Takahiro’s head and laughs. “But you were so brave! Alright, though, I won’t make you do it.”

Issei and Hajime grin at them, but continue playing and touching the baby’s tiny feet and hands until Hajime’s sister comes to take him back. 

When the baby is gone, they crowd around Takahiro and Hajime ruffles his hair before grabbing his hand. “Not bad for a beginner, but it looks like we found another thing you can’t beat me at.”

Takahiro scowls at him. “One day I’ll beat you, you fucker.”

Hajime laughs. 

They spend the rest of the reunion talking and laughing together and, looking at each of them, Hajime can’t help but just be happy that this is who he’s chosen to spend the rest of his life with. Looking at them, he feels something warm and heavy settle in his chest. It's been there a while, but moments like this remind him of it. Yeah, his boyfriends might be annoying sometimes and they've each got their quirks...

..but he loves them all the more for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks againt to [mattsunflower](http://mattsunflower.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing for me and giving me Validation and [vivi](http://dgalerab.tumblr.com/) for always encouraging me 
> 
> my tumblr is [fxvixen](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/). I will love you forever if you give me a nice little comment <3


End file.
